L'Unica che Abbia Mai Temuto
by Pietro90
Summary: Breve parodia su Zio Voldie....Voldemort teme più di ogni altra cosa una persona... chi sarà ? CHAPTERS 5, 6 & 7 NOW UP!
1. Prologo

Prologo  
  
-------------------------  
  
Voldemort stava riflettendo sulla poltrona torcendosi le mani bianche e scarne. La sua espressione malcelava una malvagia preoccupazione.  
  
- Padrone...- intervenne vedendolo Codaliscia. - Padrone, sono sicuro che non è così grave....-  
  
- Tu non puoi capire... è l'unica persona che io abbia mai temuto.... Sebbene sia dura ammetterlo. E sta venendo qui!- replicò, freddo.  
  
- Ci sarà un modo per ostacolarne l'arrivo o....-  
  
- No, Codaliscia.-  
  
- Ma eppure..-  
  
- Zitto!-  
  
IL servo, con uno strano squittio terrorizzato, si zittì all'istante.  
  
- Dovrò affrontare i fatti così come sono. Purtroppo, niente può impedire l'arrivo di quella persona.  
  
Niente può impedire l'arrivo di... *glom*.... di (NdA: Povero Zio Voldy! Non riesce manco a parlare dal terrore!) ...di....  
  
....Di mia suocera.- 


	2. Lutishaaaaahh!

Capitolo 1: Lutishaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
-Codaliscia, presto, sta per arrivare! Pulisci qua! Riordina lì! Gratta e netta!- La preoccupazione di Voldemort era ormai sfociata in puro terrore, mentre le lancette dell'orologio erano sempre più vicine a segnare le sette, ora in cui sarebbe arrivato la suocera.  
  
Codaliscia e Voldemort indossavano due vecchia tenute rosa da domestica, e pulivano sia con la bacchetta che con il piumino ogni angolo dell'Antro.  
  
- Presto, nascondi quelle pozioni! Lo sai che a Lutisha ( NdLettori, da ora in poi NdL: accidenti! Con un nome del genere, per forza si fa paura!) non piacciono i veleni lasciati in giro! Oddio!- disse Voldemort, guardando l'orologio da polso ( NdVoldy: uno swatch ultimo modello, si sa che al giorno d'oggi i cattivi devono essere alla moda...)  
  
- Mancano solo tre minuti! Presto, togli la polvere da lì, Codaliscia!-  
  
- Sarà fatto, padrone!-  
  
-E poi anche... cazzo, arriva!-gridò Voldemort, inchinandosi.  
  
Una persona si stava materializzando nell'Antro, ma non in modo normale.Per prima cosa, un immenso fascio di luce nera sfociò dal pavimento insieme ad alcuni pipistrelli. La sala si riempì della musica dei cattivi di Star Wars ( era una della saghe preferite di Voldy, ma purtroppo lì nell'antro la TV prendeva solo un canale Cinque e aveva dovuto rinunciarvi anni addietro. Prima, però, la sua camera da letto era cosparsa di poster di Darth Fener...) e un tappeto nero orlato d'argento si srotolò dal cilindro di luce, che si stava spegnendo. Una figura ammantata , sempre di nero iniziò a camminare altezzosamente verso Voldemort, con dietro quello che sembrava.... un piccolo basilisco con gli occhiali da sole.  
  
La donna era altissima, il viso sottile e tirato lasciava ben in vista i segni di almeno una ventina di lifting, benché si notasse che era piuttosto vecchia . Portava anch'essa occhiali da sole, uguali a quelli del suo piccolo... *ehm*... Basilisco ( NdA: Sono animali domestici fantastici!) .  
  
- Puoi alzarti Tom.- disse, guardando il genero dall'alto verso il basso.  
  
- Benvenuta nella mia umile di...dimora..., Lu...Lutisha. - balbettò Voldemort. - Spero che il Vostro soggiorno qui sarà....-  
  
- Taglia corto, Tom, ho fame!- sentenziò la donna. - Cosa c'è per cena!?-  
  
- Cos... cazzo, la cena!- Voldemort imprecò sottovoce , diventando pallido più di quanto lo fosse già di suo. Ma Lutisha lo sentì, e con voce fredda, quasi distaccata, ma calmissima, scandì:  
  
-Non hai preparato la cena, Tom caro?-  
  
- N...no...- mormorò Voldemort, ri-inchinandosi davanti a Lutisha. -Scu...scusa.-  
  
- Ed ora cosa pensi che mangeremo io e William?- continuò accennando al Basilisco, la suocera, sempre nel suo finto tono dolce.  
  
-Non...non lo so.- mormorò Voldemort, quasi piagnucolando dalla paura.  
  
-Ok. Fuori le mani.- disse Lutisha. - No, ti prego, le mani no, Lutisha!- mugolò Voldemort. - Poche storie. -  
  
Voldemort porse la mani pallide, tremando.  
  
- Bene.- Lutisha alzò la bacchetta magica. - Punitius Manum! -  
  
In un attimo, la bacchetta si allungò e diventò una sottile striscia di acciaio INOX. Lutisha, allora, incominciò a... a....  
  
... a bacchettare Voldemort ( NdA: Questa è cattiveria!) sulle mani!  
  
- Soffri in silenzio, non dire una parola.-  
  
Voldemort stette muto come un pesce per tutti i dieci minuti della punizione. Poi, Lutisha fece tornare normale la bacchetta.  
  
-E ora corri a cucinare! Fila!-  
  
Voldemort, preso Codaliscia, si avviò sconfitto verso la cucina.  
  
------------  
  
Eeeh... il nostro Signore Oscuro non se la passa poi tanto bene, eh? Ma ora lo vedrete ai fornelli... alla prossima, con il capitolo "Le Preparazioni Senza Perdono"! 


	3. Le Preparazioni Senza Perdono

Capitolo 2: Le Preparazioni Senza Perdono  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
In cucina , Voldemort realizzò che il frigo (NdVoldy: si , anche io uso prodotti Babbani, sennò dove li metto i miei Sofficini Findus preferiti?) era vuoto. Certo, cosa vuoi che mangino un Re del Male non-Morto e ed il suo servo-ratto?  
  
- Codaliscia, corri a fare la spesa! Procurami qualcosa da cucinare - ordinò Voldemort.  
  
- Signore, ma dove.....-  
  
- Dove ti pare, procurami qualcosa , un pollo, muoviti!-  
  
Codaliscia si Smaterializzò, terrorizzato. Intanto, Voldemort doveva arrangiarsi con quello che era rimasto:una scatoletta di Tonno RioMare ed un paio di Cioccorane scadute. Nella credenza stava un po' di pane raffermo.  
  
- Uhm.. vediamo...-  
  
- Allora!?- la voce di Lutisha riempì la stanza, facendo trasalire Voldemort dal terrore - Quanto manca? Io e William abbiamo fame!-  
  
- Ehm.. arriva l'antipasto! Cinque minuti!-  
  
Voldemort dovette fare dei crostini di pane secco con tonno marcio. Deglutendo, si avvicinò a Lutisha e glieli porse, e fuggì in cucina prima che la suocera potesse esprimere il suo giudizio. Codaliscia si Materializzò.  
  
- Ah, eccoti, ma dove sei stato, c'è una Conad qui davan....aaaaaaaaaaah! Cretino! Cosa hai fatto!?-  
  
Infatti, Codaliscia aveva sì portato con se un pollo. Ma uno vivo, che ora zampettava spaventato su e giù per la cucina.  
  
-Pa..pa..padrone, ho pensato che sua suocera avrebbe preferito carne fresca.... -  
  
- Oh, certo! Più fresca di così!- replicò sarcastico Voldemort, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
- Ora raccontaglielo te, a Lutisha!- Detto ciò, il signore Oscuro si rimboccò le maniche e ed estrasse la bacchetta. - Tienimelo fermo, Codaliscia!-  
  
- Padrone, co...come? Ma se sbagliate mira...-  
  
- Se sbaglierò mira dovrò trovarmi un altro servo. Ora tieni quella bestiaccia ferma!-  
  
Sudando freddo, Codaliscia bloccò il pollo, tenendolo fermo tra le braccia.  
  
- Bene, Codaliscia...- Voldemort alzò la bacchetta - Tu spera solo che la mia mira sia sempre buona come quella di un tempo... Avada Kedavra!-  
  
Fù in un attimo. Nell'instante in cui il raggio verde uscì dalla bacchetta di Voldemort, Codaliscia cedette alla paura e si scansò violentemente di lato, lasciando libero il pollo, che scappò .  
  
L'anatema mancò l'animale, ed iniziò a rimbalzare per la stanza, colpendo e fondendo tutte le pentole e le padelle, che risuonavano con un sinistro *gooooong!*  
  
- Merda!- gridò Voldemort. - A terraaa!!!- e si buttò sul pavimento con le mani sopra la testa. Finalmente, la maledizione schizzò fuori dalla finestra, e colpì un povero pettirosso che volava (NdA Sottolineo "–ava") ignaro da quelle parti.  
  
- Ecco... tutto passato...- mormorò Codaliscia .  
  
- Tutto passato?! Tutto passato un corno!- ululò Voldemort.  
  
- Mi dispiace per le sue pentole, signore....-  
  
- CHI CAZZO SE NE FREGA DELLE PENTOLE! NON TI RENDI CONTO DI QUANTI GUAI MI FARA' PASSARE IL WWF PER QUEL PETTIROSSO?!-  
  
Codaliscia si fece piccolo piccolo.  
  
- Ora...- Voldemort si rialzò, pulendosi la polvere dalla veste - Dove si è cacciato quel maledetto gallinaceo?-  
  
- Si è rifugiato dietro l'armadio, mi sa!- rispose Codaliscia. Infatti l'animale era lì.  
  
- Qui, pucci pucci...vieni da Zio Voldie...- iniziò Voldemort tentando di imitare una vocina dolce. ( In realtà tutto quello che ottenne fu un suono simile a quando scricchiola la porta: il pollo parve averlo notato, perché si rifugiò ancora di più!)  
  
- Ah, è così, eh? IMPERIO!- Voldemort scagliò l'incantesimo infilando la bacchetta sotto l'armadio -....esci subito di lì!-  
  
Ma il pollo non si mosse.  
  
- ma come... non può resistere... proverò ad entragli nella mente, allora. LEGILIMENS!- tuonò Voldemort. La faccia serpentina si contrasse in un' espressione concentrata, strizzando gli occhi.  
  
- Non è possibile.- mormorò Voldemort alla fine, rinunciando. -Quell'animale è talmente stupido che non gli si può entrare nella mente! Sai cosa vuol dire, Codaliscia?-  
  
- No, signore...-  
  
- Vuol dire che non ha cervello, come te!- Il signore Oscuro meditò per un' attimo, poi, lentamente , alzò la cornetta del telefono a muro della cucina.  
  
- Padrone, cosa..- chiese perplesso Codaliscia.  
  
- C'é solo questa soluzione.- rispose rassegnato Voldemort, componendo un numero. -Pronto, le fate le pizze a domicilio...?-  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Povero Voldie! Addirittura la pizza a domicilio! Beh, nel prossimo capitolo vedrete...ci vediamo, con "La Pappa di William" ! 


	4. La pappa di William

Capitolo 3: La pappa di William.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
La pizza arrivò molto velocemente . Non passarono nemmeno cinque minuti dalla fine della telefonata di Voldemort che un ragazzo di circa venticinque anni suonò alla porta (NdL SUONO' ALLA PORTAAA?! NdA Si, certo che suonò alla porta, Voldemort aveva anche l'entrata di servizio nel suo antro, cosa credevate? ) . In mano portava tre scatole di una pizzeria. Voldemort pagò ( se la cavò piuttosto bene coi soldi Babbani, anche se tentò di pagare con una banconota da cinque anziché da dieci....) ma il ragazzo tese la mano chiedendo anche la mancia.  
  
- Signore... al vostro buon cuore!-  
  
- Eh...cosa..Ah! Si, aspetti ora guardo....- disse imbarazzato Voldemort, aprendo il portamonete. Ma questo era vuoto. Si girò verso Codaliscia.  
  
- Psst... ce l'hai qualche spicciolo? ....-  
  
- No...-  
  
- Allora c'è solo una soluzione.....- Voldemort si girò ed estrasse la bacchetta - ...eccoti la mancia, ragazzo. Avada Kedavra!-  
  
In un lampo di luce verde, il povero garzone fu ucciso.  
  
- Ma..ma padrone...- balbettò Codaliscia atterrito, fissando il cadavere.  
  
- Non potevo fare la figura dello spilorcio!- si giustificò Voldemort. - Cosa avrebbe pensato se lo avessi mandato via senza mancia! Al giorno d'oggi, bisogna pensare anche all'immagine! -  
  
- TOOOOOM!!- trillò Lutisha dalla sala da pranzo - VIENI QUI, IMMEDIATAMENTEEE!- - *gulp* Arrivo, Lutisha!- rispose terrorizzato Voldemort.  
  
- Mi devi chiamare Sua Eccellenza, Tom.- scandì la suocera quando Voldemort arrivò al suo cospetto.  
  
-Si, Sua Eccellenza, Si! Ditemi...- rispose Voldemort, inchinandosi.  
  
- Devi dare la pappa a William.-  
  
Voldemort alzò il capo, sconcertato.  
  
- Da....dare la pa...pappa...a....a William!?-  
  
Il Basilisco, che indossava sempre i suoi occhiali da sole, fece schioccare la sua lingua biforcuta, famelico. Il problema era che Voldemort non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa mangiasse un Basilisco! Certo, ne aveva avuto uno, prima che quel bastardo di Potter lo uccidesse ( NdVoldie: povero Chicco, ogni volta che ci penso mi viene da piangere... STRONZO DI UN POTTER!) ma quello semplicemente si cibava con i vari cadaveri di l che capitavano lì.  
  
- Tieni presente...- iniziò gelida Lutisha, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. - Che il mio piccolo William mangia solo pappe di prima qualità ...vero, cucciolo?- continuò, grattando sotto il muso del rettile, che faceva uscire la lingua soddisfatto.  
  
- Ehm... che tipo di.. pappe?- chiese titubante Voldemort.  
  
- Solo le "Scatolette Cinque Stelle di Zia Slitheryn" -  
  
- E..dove...si.dove si comprano?-  
  
- AFFAR TUO!- tuonò Lutisha, facendo trasalire il povero Voldemort dalla paura. - basta che le porti al mio piccolo William al più presto, altrimenti.... Sarai TU la sua cena.-  
  
Voldemort deglutì, e , inchinandosi, tornò in cucina, dove un indaffarato Codaliscia tentava di mettere in rodine il disastro causato dal tentato Avada Kedavra di prima.  
  
- Padrone, cosa...-  
  
- Dobbiamo dare il pranzo a quel rettile, se non vogliamo essere noi, il pranzo. - - Padrone, ma come otterrà il cibo per il basilisco...?-  
  
- Beh, c'è un solo modo....-  
  
- Cioè?-  
  
- Internet, ovviamente! Ma dove vivi, Codaliscia!?- esclamò Voldemort, accendendo il PC ( NdA: ^_^) - Dunque... B.... Bacchette .... Battitore.... Ehi, i Tornados stanno vincendo il campionato di Quidditch! FORZA TORNADOOOS! YU- UUUH!- gridò, euforico.  
  
- Padrone, il Basilisco....-  
  
- ah, si, certo...- disse Voldemort, calmandosi. - Dunque... ecco qua! " Scatolette Cinque Stelle di Zia Slitheryn" , cibo di prima qualità per Basilischi giovani... ordina via gufo! Ecco qua! Dovrebbe arrivare fra pochiss... AHI!-  
  
Un gufo bruno era appena entrato dalla finestra, lasciando cadere un pesante pacco sulla testa di Voldemort.  
  
- Già arrivato?!- esclamò Codaliscia.  
  
- Si-direbbe-di-si.- rispose a denti stretti Voldemort, massaggiandosi la testa. - E ora che vuoi, stupido uccellaccio... ah, si, il conto.-  
  
IL gufo stava porgendo a Voldemort un piccolo pezzo di pergamena. Lo stregone lo prese e lo lesse. Dopo nemmeno un secondò, urlò:  
  
- AAAH! MA E' UN SALASSO! CINQUANTATRE GALEONI E SEDICI FALCI PER QUESTA ROBA!?-  
  
- Padrone , si calmi,è un cibo molto raro....-  
  
- Raro un accidente! Mi costa un occhio della testa! E va bene, accetti la DeathEaters Credit Card? - chiese Voldemort, rivoltò al gufo. L'animale annuì e tirò fuori dalla borsa uno di quegli apparecchi per le carte di credito.  
  
- Padrone, perché usate sempre quella carta?- chiese incuriosito Codaliscia.  
  
- Eeeh...- rispose soddisfatto Voldemort, mentre il gufo passava la tessera nelle fessura della macchinetta - E' un affare. Per ogni Galeone che spendi con quella carta, prendi dieci punti. A cinquemila punti, vinci una profezia a tua scelta dall' Ufficio Misteri!-  
  
Appena il gufo volò via dalla finestra, Voldemort aprì il pacco. Dentro stavano tre barattolini di legno finemente intagliati, con scritto a lettere d'oro Pappa per Basilischi Cinque Stelle di Zia Slitheryn .  
  
- Oh, finalmente... Codaliscia, prendimi un piattino. -  
  
Il servo ubbidì e Voldemort preparò il pranzo, spalmando sul piatto il contenuto delle scatolette aiutandosi con un cucchiaio. Quando il tutto fu portato al cospetto di William e Lutisha, tutti e due sembrarono molto soddisfatti, con grande sollievo di Voldemort.  
  
- Molto bene...- disse la suocera - Ora però devi svolgere anche un altro compito.-  
  
- Quale?!- chiese terrorizzato lo stregone.  
  
- Beh.... Devi anche fargli il bagnetto, a William.-  
  
Voldemort non vide ne sentì altro. Roteò gli occhi e svenne, disperato.  
  
--------------  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHA! Me spietato! ^__^ Certo gliele sto facendo passare di tutti i colori al povero Zio Voldie, Eh? Mi raccomando, lasciate le vostre recensioni, che mi fanno solo piacere! Alla prossima, con "Sapone e Basilischi non vanno mai d'accordo"! 


	5. Sapone e Basilischi non vanno mai d'acco...

Capitolo 4: Sapone e Basilischi non vanno mai d'accordo...  
  
----------------------  
  
-Padrone...padrone, si riprenda!- Quando Voldemort riaprì gli occhi, vide uno spaventato Codaliscia che gli stava sventolando la faccia con un enorme ventaglio blu scuro. -Padrone.... Come va...tutto bene?- - NO!- Voldemort urlò talmente forte che il povero Codaliscia , dallo spostamento d'aria, venne scaraventato dall'altra parte della cucina. - hai capito, dunque?- disse lo stregone infuriato - BISOGNA FARGLI ANCHE IL BAGNETTO A QUEL BASILISCO! COME SE NON BASTASSE GIA' NUTRIRLO!- -Padrone, ci sarà pur una maniera......- -Avanti, su, signor SO-TUTTO-IO, dimmi, che maniera c'è?- Codaliscia fu costretto dal tono di voce del padrone a tacere. -Allora...- Voldemort si rimboccò le maniche. - Bene.... Intanto, una tinozza.- E, con un gesto impaziente della bacchetta , fece apparire un grosso contenitore di legno. - Poi, l'acqua....- - TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!- - *argh* Si, Lutis..ehm, Sua Eccellenza?- Voldemort si girò terrorizzato verso la sala da pranzo. -L'acqua William la vuole a 37,5 gradi Celsius.- - Si, sarà fatto...- disse Voldemort. - ... allora servirà un termometro. Codaliscia, prendine uno... NO, NON QUELLO! RIMETTILO SUBITO A POSTO!- - Mi...mi scusi pa....padrone....- IL servo infatti aveva preso un termometro giocattolo a forma di pesce rosso, che sembrava sullo scaffale da un eternità. -Quello...- iniziò Voldemort - Quello lì è un mio ricordo di infanzia. Me lo ha regalato lo zio per il mio primo Avada Kedavra. Nessuno lo deve toccare.Ecco.- (NdA ^_^ ) -Allora...questo va bene.....?- chiese Codaliscia, prendendo un termometro normale e gettandolo nella tinozza che il padrone ,intanto, aveva finito di riempire di acqua calda. -Dunque....- Voldemort aguzzò la vista cercando di vedere la temperatura... - Oh, perfetto. 37, 5 gradi. Ora bisogna prendere il Basilisco.- Voldemort si diresse verso la sala da pranzo, il servo lo seguì, deglutendo. Quando arrivarono davanti alla suocera, lo stregone disse: - Allora...l'acqua è pronta.Possiamo prendere William?- - Certo...- rispose gelida Lutisha. - Vediamo se ci riuscite .Senza usare la magia, è ovvio.Lui...non ama fare il bagnetto. Ah, e non toglietegli mai gli occhiali...sennò...beh, peggio per voi. - Voldemort quasi svenne di nuovo. Come avrebbero fatto a trasportare un Basilisco a fare il bagnetto, se per giunta lui non voleva venire?! - Va bene... William..... pucci pucci pucci... vieni da zio Voldie, dai!- Voldemort tentò di imitare una voce dolce per attirare il Basilisco. Ma quello non si mosse. - Uff.... dai, su...AAH!- Voldemort allungò la mano verso il Basilisco, in tutta risposta quello quasi gliela morse. - Padrone..- si intromise timidamente Codaliscia. -... e se provassimo con il cibo?- - Zitto, Codaliscia. Dobbiamo provare con qualcos'altro.... Come.... come il cibo! Si! Sono un genio!- - Ma padrone, io l'ho dett...- - Zitto! Vai a prendere subito un cucchiaino di pappa. CON PARSIMONIA, CHE QUELLA ROBA COSTA UN CASINO!- Codaliscia, rassegnato a non essere mai cagato da nessuno, (NdL: povero Peter!) andò in cucina . Quando tornò, reggeva un cucchiaio pieno della pappa per Basilischi. Voldemort lo prese ed incominciò ad attirare il Basilisco verso la cucina. Con sua grande sorpresa quello lo seguì, ma Lutisha fermò lo stregone, e gli consegnò un barattolino verde e argento. - Nel bagnetto, mettici solo un pizzico di questi Sali per Basilischi. SOLO UN PIZZICO,altrimenti....- - Si, lo so...- Con un po' di impegno, Voldemort e Codaliscia riuscirono ad attirare il Basilisco dentro la cucina. - Bene, Codaliscia. Al mio tre, lo prendiamo e lo buttiamo nella tinozza. Uno...due...TRE!- Presero il Basilico per la coda e lo gettarono nell'acqua calda. Questo emise un verso furioso e iniziò a dimenarsi, tentando di mordere qualcuno. -Presto, Codaliscia, metti un pizzico di sali per Basilisco, magari si calma.... Merda, stai buono, William!- - Ecco, padron..AAAAAAH!- William colpì Codaliscia con la coda, ed il mago rovesciò nella tinozza l'intero barattolino dei sali. Dall'acqua incominciarono a sprigionarsi bolle verde e argento, sempre di più, finche non inghiottirono l'intera stanza. - *blub* Cretino di un Codalisc*blub*- Voldemort venne soffocato dai sali, ma la sua mano riuscì a raggiungere la bacchetta, e un attimo dopo le bolle erano sparite. I due si rialzarono, sputacchiando sapone. - Ptu...bleah.. TU! IDIOTA CHE NON SEI ALTRO!- - Padrone, mi perdoni...- piagnucolò Codaliscia - E' stata colpa del Basilisco...- - A proposito, DOVE E' ANDATO A FINIRE!?- -Pa...padrone...- - CHE C'E'? NON VEDI CHE ABBIAMO PERSO IL BASILISCO?!- - No, padrone, il guaio è che l'ho trovato. - Il servo indicò un punto del pavimento. Voldemort guardò , e gli occhi si dilatarono per l'orrore: William, ridotto alle dimensioni di un bruco, strisciava furiosamente sulle mattonelle, cercando qualcuno da mordere. - Non..non è po..po...possibile...Si è... si è... si è ristretto!- In quel momento, Lutisha entrò nella cucina. - Cosa succede qui...- Quando la suocera vide il suo Basilisco, impallidì dalla furia.  
  
Milleseicentotrentatre bacchettate dopo, Voldemort e Codaliscia giacevano inerti sul pavimento, con le mani immerse in essenza di Purvincolo.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eheheheh! Non è facile lavare un Basilisco, eh? Lo zio Voldie lo sa bene! Bene,non esitate a lasciare le vostre recensioni!^_^ Arrivederci con la prossima puntata... "Mezzosangue e Mezze mogli" 


	6. Mezzosangue e mezze mogli

Capitolo 5: Mezzosangue e mezze mogli  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
La mattina dopo, Voldemort si svegliò ancora accasciato a terra. Codaliscia era rannicchiato in un angolo . La sera prima, Lutisha li aveva bacchettati talmente tanto che le loro mani recavano ancora i segni rossi.  
  
- Codaliscia, alzati!- tuonò Voldemort, rialzandosi in piedi e togliendosi la polvere di dosso.  
  
- Padrone...buongiorno....-  
  
- Direi che più appropriato dire Bruttogiorno... ahia! Mi fanno ancora male le mani .... Ah, ma ora basta, non starò più agli ordini di quella vecchia pazza....-  
  
- TOOOOOOOOOOOM!- Lutisha chiamò dalla camera da letto.  
  
-.... Si , Sua Eccellenza, mi dica, ogni suo desiderio è un ordine!- Voldemort, spaventato, cambiò subito tono.  
  
- Voglio la colazione in sala da pranzo entro dieci minuti.-  
  
- Sissignora! Codaliscia, muoviti!-  
  
Voldemort prese Codaliscia per un braccio e lo trascinò in cucina, costringendolo a preparare uova, bacon e pane tostato. Dopo aver fatto un bel vassoio pieno di leccornie, lo trasportarono in Sala da Pranzo. Lutisha, già vestita di tutto punto, li aspettava dando da mangiare a William, che sembrava tornato normale. Voldemort lo notò, e disse:  
  
- Ah... ecco... ve..vedo che avete rimesso tu...tu..tutto a po...posto...., Sua Eccellenza...-  
  
- Si,ma non certo grazie a voi due, razza di idioti!- gridò Lutisha. -Ho dovuto fare un incantesimo ingurgitante spaventoso per farlo ritornare normale. -  
  
- Ci perdoni...-  
  
- Basta ciance! La colazione dove è!?-  
  
- Eccola!- Codaliscia servì alla suocera la colazione.  
  
- Venite, cari, sedetevi con me!-  
  
Voldemort fu non poco insospettito da quella insolita cortesia, perciò disse: - No, grazie...-  
  
- Allora riformulo la frase: SEDETEVI CON ME, IMMEDIATAMENTE!-  
  
Terrorizzati, Voldemort e Codaliscia si accomodarono.  
  
-Allora..volevo fare due chicchere con te, Tom. Su come te la passi ora.- Lutisha parlava con una perfida lentezza esasperante - ... non ci vediamo da quando divorziasti con Mortishia. Mia figlia.- aggiunse, notando l'espressione interrogativa di Codaliscia.  
  
-Beh.... Io.... - Voldemort non sapeva come replicare - Io...-  
  
-Mica stai ancora dietro a quella stupida profezia, vero? Sai bene perché Mortishia chiese il divorzio...-  
  
-*gulp* io veramente ....- Voldemort non sapeva più che pesci pigliare.  
  
- VUOI DIRE CHE STAI ANCORA TENTANDO DI UCCIDERE POTTER? ANCORA CON QUELLA STUPIDA STORIA DELLA DOMINAZIONE DEL MONDO?!-  
  
-Si..-  
  
-TOM, SEI UN IDIOTA! MA MI DICI DOVE LI TROVI I SOLDI PER TIRARE AVANTI? - - Ma....ma..sai, cercavo un impiego part-time e....-  
  
- Tom! SEI UNO STUPIDO PALLONE GONFIATO, NON SEI NEMMENO PUROSANGUE, cosa vuoi dominare?!-  
  
-Ma...ma...-  
  
- E ora fila! Fila vai, razza di latitante !-  
  
Voldemort, rassegnato, andò verso la cucina, insieme Codaliscia.  
  
-Padrone, non mi avevate mai palato di sua moglie...-  
  
-Infatti, meglio così. Ci siamo sposati solo per motivi fiscali. Meno tasse, eccetera eccetera, A proposito, devo ancora pagare la bollette della luce...-  
  
- Padrone....-  
  
- Ok, ti racconterò, basta che stai zitto con tutti, o ti faccio fuori. Dunque, mi ero appena iscritto alla E.D.W.C (English Dark Wizards Commnuty) e là incontrai Mortisha. Beh, era identica a me, odio potere eccetera. Il padre aveva abbandonato lei e la madre tempo prima etc.... Ci sposammo velocemente come ci lasciammo. Fu perché...-  
  
-Perché?-  
  
- Quella sera di quindici anni fa, quando sono andato a uccidere i Potter....-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-*glom* Avrei dovuto festeggiare Halloween con lei. Gli ho dato buca.-  
  
-----------  
  
Si,lo so.... Non è molto divertente... ma nei prossimi miglioro!!!! ^__^ lasciate comunque le vostre reviews! 


	7. Voldie al volante pericolo costante!

Capitolo 6. Voldie al volante... pericolo costante!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quando Voldemort finì il grottesco racconto, Codaliscia si tratteneva a stento dal ridere.  
  
- Codaliscia.. non vedo il lato divertente della cosa...- replicò freddo lo stregone.  
  
- Oh, io invece si!- rispose il servo soffocando le risate.  
  
- CODALISCIA!-  
  
- Ehm... no scusi, non lo faccio più...- piagnucolò Codaliscia.  
  
- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!- l'inconfondibile urlo si levò dalla sala da pranzo.  
  
- Oh, mio dio... SI, arrivo, Sua Eccellenza!- rispose Voldemort correndo verso la suocera. Questa aveva in mano il portafoglio.  
  
- Voglio che tu vada a fare la spesa per il pranzo. Vorrei mangiare in stile Babbano, oggi....-  
  
- Ma...- Voldemort sgranò gli occhi. - Non.. non so se sarà possibile... -  
  
- Allora riformulo la frase...- continuò Lutisha. - VOGLIO mangiare in stile Babbano, stasera.- esclamò, in un tono granitico che non ammetteva repliche.  
  
- Si...si...Sua Eccellenza, ogni desiderio è un ordine...!- mugolò Voldemort inchinandosi.  
  
- Allora, queste sono venti sterline.... Fattele bastare. Compra tutto ciò che è necessario... se non sbaglio c'è un centro commerciale qui vicino. Ti muoverai in modo non magico, ho approntato un veicolo fuori dall'antro. Ora VAI!- intimò Lutisha.  
  
Voldemort, terrorizzato, prese Codaliscia per un orecchio ed uscì dall'antro. (NdL: ma quest'antro dove diavolo è? NdA:Eh, per motivi contrattuali non ve lo posso dire....)  
  
Si guardò attorno, alla ricerca del famoso mezzo, fino a che Codaliscia non balbettò:  
  
-Pa..pa..padrone...mi...mi...sa...che....che è quello, il mezzo!-  
  
- QUELLO?-  
  
Una vecchio auto, una Fiesta, era parcheggiata lì davanti. Le chiavi erano già nel cruscotto. - Ma... ma cosa cazzo è?- chiese Voldemort.  
  
- Credo che sia una automobile.- rispose Codaliscia dubbioso. - Una diavoleria che i Babbani usano per muoversi.-  
  
Voldemort, titubante, prese posto nel sedile di guida. Codaliscia si accomodò accanto a lui.  
  
- E.. vediamo che succede se girò queste chiavi..- disse lo stregone, girando le chiavi.  
  
In uno scoppio, il motore si avviò,e Voldemort, non sapendo quale fosse la frizione, lasciò che il veicolo partisse a tutta velocità sulla piccola stradina.  
  
- AAAAH!- Codaliscia urlò. Voldemort, invece, sembrava spassarsela.  
  
- FORTE!- esclamò, pigiando ancora di più sull'acceleratore. - Che bello! Wrooom! E che succede se girò questa cosa ?- Voldemort accennava al volante.  
  
La macchina curvò violentemente a destra, distruggendo un muretto. La stessa sorte toccò ad una bancarella di un fruttivendolo e alla vetrina di un negozio di cristalleria.  
  
- WOW! Che figata!- esclamò Voldemort. - AAAH CHE PAURA!- urlò Codaliscia.  
  
Proprio in quel momento, l'auto si fermò, semi distrutta.  
  
- Naaa.... Perché si è fermata 'sta carretta?- chiese scocciato Voldemort.  
  
All'improvviso, si accorsero che una moto della polizia li inseguiva.  
  
- Cazzo! Parti, stupida macchina!- imprecò Voldemort. Ma la piccola Fiesta restò ferma. Come poteva sapere che avevano finito la benzina?  
  
Il poliziotto piombò su di loro come un avvoltoio.  
  
- Bene bene bene.... Allora, patente e libretto di circolazione.-  
  
- Ma... ma che ho fatto?!- chiese Voldemort sulla difensiva.  
  
- Che ha fatto? Mi prende in giro, Sir? Allora, distruzione di una bancarella, limite di velocità completamente ignorato, vetrina in frantumi... patente, prego.-  
  
- Ma... ma che cosa è una patente?!-  
  
- Signore, sappiate che non amo essere preso in giro. Allora, datemi le vostre generalità - - Ma... ma io.... -  
  
- Poche storie.-  
  
- Nome: Tom Marvolo Ridde... - disse rassegnato Voldemort.  
  
- Bene, signor Ridde... sono sessanta sterline di multa.-  
  
- Ah, pago subito...- disse Voldemort estraendo la bacchetta. - AVADA KEDAVRA!!!-  
  
In un flash di luce verde, l'ostacolo poliziotto fu rimosso.  
  
- Oh, ecco...Codaliscia, COSA C'E'!?'- chiese irritato Voldemort . Codaliscia infatti mugolava indicando un punto oltre il cadavere dell'agente.  
  
- Padrone....-  
  
Voldemort si sentì svenire. Lutisha era appena apparsa sulla strada, infuriata.  
  
Allora? Vi è piaciuto? Non era il massimo, ma meglio di quella di prima...eh, ma aspettate di leggere il prossimo: La terribile avventura della...Metropolitana! Ciao! ^___^ 


	8. La terribile avventura della Metropolita...

Capitolo 7 : la terribile avventura della... Metropolitana!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Tu..- boccheggiò livida Lutisha - Tu...-  
  
Voldemort si nascose dietro Codaliscia ( che se la faceva sotto ) e si rintanò nella carcassa della Fiesta.  
  
- TU NON SEI CAPACE NEANCHE DI ANDARE A FARE LA SPESAAAA! -  
  
L'urlo ebbe un effetto apocalittico, la Fiesta fu sbalzata via di almeno tre metri, la terrò tremò, eruttò il Vesuvio e al centro Sismico di Londra registrarono il grado 12 di scala Ritter. Voldemort si fece piccolo e si accovacciò contro un albero, mentre Codaliscia invece si era già cagato addosso. Lutisha si stagliava nel cielo, magicamente ingrandita di trenta volte ( Godzilla! ^_^). Voldemort provò a blaterare qualcosa per giustificarsi, ma la suocera non si fece intenerire.  
  
- SEI UN...UN...UN BUZURROOOOO!!! UN FARABUTTO! (NdA: chi è in classe con me capisce il significato vero di questi termini...^_^) quella Fiesta era usato sicurooooo! -  
  
- Lutisha, come facevo io a sapere come si guidava...- farfugliò Voldemort.  
  
- ZITTO, INETTO! PENSAVO CHE ALMENO A QUESTE COSE IL TUO CERVELLO DI SCHIOPODO CI ARRIVAVA! INVECE NO!-  
  
- Io...io....-  
  
- Ora ti darò un incarico semplicissimo.... Ma talmente semplice, che se sbagli ti consiglio di fuggire all'estero. -  
  
Voldemort deglutì.  
  
- Dovrei consegnare un pacco ad una mia amica che abita in Leicester Square (NdL: ahahah! Allora il covo è a Londra NdA; eh, prima poi lo avreste scoperto..) . Ma non posso andare di persona.- spiegò la suocera. - Quindi, andrai tu.- concluse mettendogli tra le mani un sacchetto con dentro un pacco quadrato.  
  
- Ma come?!- replicò Voldemort, accasciandosi a terra.  
  
- In metropolitana. Ovvio.- rispose lei.  
  
- COOOSA?!-  
  
- E niente magie, altrimenti...- concluse Lutisha, con sguardo assassino.  
  
- Ho capito...sarà fatto. Codaliscia, andiamo!-  
  
- Padrone...io...- blaterò lui timidamente.  
  
Sentendo il miasma proveniente dai pantaloni del servo, Voldemort si ricordò del problema di Codaliscia.  
  
- Oh! BLEAH! Ok, prima vai a casa a cambiarti...-  
  
In meno di tre minuti, Codaliscia fu pronto ( i pantaloni sporchi furono raccolti dal Centro Scorie Radioattive del Sud-est.)  
  
Dopo essersi procurato una mappa, Voldemort scese nella metropolitana, vestito più Babbano che poteva. Portava degli orrendi pantaloni alla zuava e una maglietta della Disney ( Lutisha aveva frugato nel guardaroba del peggior negozio di tutta l'Inghilterra) , e Codaliscia era vestito con un grottesco costume da Ape Maya. Agli sguardi stupefatti dei passanti, Voldemort rispondeva:  
  
- Embè? Cosa avete da guardare? E' l'ultima moda! -  
  
Il primo ostacolo: la fila per fare i biglietti.  
  
La coda era interminabile, a fatica si vedeva lo sportello, in fondo. Voldemort si mise in coda, ignorando gli sguardi incuriositi degli altri clienti.  
  
I minuti passavano inesorabili e lenti, ma la fila non accennava a diminuire.  
  
Ad un certo punto, Voldemort tentò di superare una vecchina dall'aspetto innocuo.  
  
- E lei cosa CREDE DI FARE?! - stridette la donna accortasi della mossa di Voldemort.  
  
- Io..-  
  
- AAAAH! COME SI PERMETTEEEEEEE!!!!!- tuonò la vecchia alzando la borsetta, con la quale incominciò a malmenare Voldemort con una potenza tale che lo questo quasi cadde a terra.  
  
- ahia! Signora, si calmi! Ouch!-  
  
- Siete un... BUM villanzone.... SCRASH non fatevi...STENG ...più..vedere... maleducato!!! Buzzurro! SCRASH!-  
  
Continuò a picchiare Voldemort per almeno dieci minuti ( Codaliscia si era rifugiato in bagno) fin quando la Security non lì separò. Lo stregone, con la tibia fratturata, le costole incrinate, un occhio nero ed una grave contusione facciale si riparò tremante dietro il poliziotto balbettando.  
  
- Borsetta...aiuto..borsetta...male....cattiva...vecchietta.,..- Voldemort non riusciva più ad articolare discorsi sensati.  
  
Bene o male, i nostri eroi riuscirono ad arrivare dal bigliettaio.  
  
- Due biglietti andata e ritorno per Leicester Square.- bofonchiò Voldemort.  
  
- Bene, sono 2 sterline.-  
  
- Cooosa?! Ma è un furto!!!- urlò Voldemort.  
  
- Signore, se preferisce andare a piedi...-  
  
Voldemort, al pensare a cosa gli avrebbe fatto Lutisha se il pacco fosse arrivato con un solo minuto di ritardo, decise di acquistare il biglietto.  
  
- Ehm..Codaliscia....- sussurrò al servo - Quante monete devo dargli..?-  
  
- Due di quelle gialle... credo...- rispose lui.  
  
- Scusi... - continuò Voldemort rivoltò al bigliettaio - Posso usare la Death Eaters Credit card?-  
  
- EEEH? Mi prende in giro?- rispose quello incredulo.  
  
- Allora la metta sul conto dell'autore.- sentenziò Voldemort.  
  
****Voce Profonda e Terrificante fuori campo: Provaci e basta, Voldie.......e poi vedrai...*****  
  
Terrorizzato, Voldemort pagò in contanti. Ritirò due piccoli biglietti della metropolitana, e dopo averli fatti passare nella macchinetta grazie all'aiuto di un poliziotto, si avventurò nel labirinto delle varie linee consultando la mappa.  
  
- Cazzo, non ci capisco nulla!- esclamò Voldemort. -Dove bisogna andare??!-  
  
- Non lo so, padron...-  
  
All'improvviso, si udì un suono simile ad un rombo lontano che si faceva sempre più vicino, ( NdProfessoressaDiLetteredell'Autore: AAARGH! DISCORSO AGGHIACCIANTE! NON SUUUF!) Il pavimento cominciò a tremare.  
  
- Codaliscia, cosa diavolo.,..-  
  
- Padrone...-  
  
- Si?-  
  
- Penso che sia ...L'ORA DI PUUUUUUNTAAAA!.-  
  
Una mandria di turisti giapponesi arrivò come un onda anomala e travolse Voldemort e Codaliscia, che urlando vennero trascinati nella prima metropolitana in partenza, schiacciati nel vagone come sardine con al massimo 2 cm cubi di spazio personale.  
  
- Aiut...off...non respiro...- mormorò Voldemort.  
  
Passarono due minuti d'inferno, ma finalmente il treno arrivò alla fermata di Leicester Square. - Presto, Codaliscia! Dobbiamo scendere!-  
  
Facendosi strada tra due lottatori di sumo, Voldemort e Codaliscia riuscirono ad uscire pochi istanti prima che le porte si chiudessero.  
  
- Aah, ce l'abbiamo fatt..- sospirò Voldemort, ma si interruppe.  
  
Fu una visione agghiacciante: metà del sacchetto contente il prezioso pacco era rimasta chiusa nella porta della metropolitana, che stava partendo.  
  
Voldemort, attaccato al sacchetto, iniziò ad essere trascinato verso il tunnel.  
  
- CODALISCIAAA FAI QUALCOOOOOSAAAAAAAAAA!!!-  
  
Fu terribile. Il treno entrò nel tunnel, Voldemort si spiaccicò al muro contro una pubblicità della Coca Cola ed il sacchetto si lacerò lasciando che il prezioso pacco si sfracellasse a terra.  
  
Voldemort, quando si riprese, andò subito a valutare il danno.  
  
- Oh, cazzo...speriamo che non ci fosse stato niente di delicato...-  
  
Aprì il pacco ormai distrutto, e restò agghiacciato.  
  
Conteneva un preziosissimo orologio del 1600, che ora era in mille pezzi.  
  
- OOOOH, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-  
  
E, immancabile, apparve Lutisha.  
  
----- T.B.C.  
  
Oh, finalmente un capitolo che FORSE farà ridere....Eeeh... sono veramente perfido con Voldie, eh? Alla prossima! 


End file.
